When the Storm is Over
by Piccolo is green
Summary: Series of One-Shots. Describes each character's feelings directly after the defeat of Majin Buu. As more chapters are written, will show G/CC, V/B, Gh/Vi, K/18 pairings, and all of their feelings towards their families. Chapter Four: Gohan's POV.
1. Goku

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or ****Fall For You**** by Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

**Goku**

_"This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start"_

Some men are bad because they break the law. They steal, cheat, murder. I don't do that, but I am not a good man.

I am the worst kind of man. I am bad, because I broke my family.

Today, after I got back from the Kai's planet, everyone was happy. They all congratulated me, saying things like "You saved the world again, Goku," or, "I knew you'd do it, man." Yes, everyone was happy, everyone but me.

Sitting here, eating dinner in my house- the house I haven't seen in seven years- it's hard to keep up my happy front. The boys chat excitedly, and I try to keep up, smiling and laughing along with them, but I can't help the sick feeling in my gut.

I look at my sons, and am consumed by guilt. I wish now that I could rewind time, and knock some sense into the Goku from seven years ago. _What was I thinking?_

I thought my absence would keep the world safe. How foolish of me. Yes, some people did seek me out to fight, but others, like Buu, they just wanted to kill no matter what. I left my family, my wife and son, without giving it any real thought.

Even worse, my wife had been pregnant at the time. I didn't even know. Perhaps if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own life, I would have noticed the tell tale signs. I didn't even know Goten existed until I came back, seven years later.

I try to give myself excuses. I tell myself that if I had have looked at my family through King Kai, I would have been to upset, and missed them too much to be able to train properly.

Yes, that would have been true, but the reality is also that time flies in Other World. I didn't really even think about them that much.

I wish I did, now. I don't know my own children, and I don't even know what to say to my wife.

I don't deserve to be called a hero. I have failed at the most important jobs of all.

She knows what I'm thinking. If only for the briefest of moments, she gives me that look, the same worried expression she always seems to have. I'm always making her worry.

"Its bedtime, kids," she says to our boys.

"Aww, mom! Can't we stay up a little longer? I wanna play with daddy!" Goten pleads, pulling at her skirt.

Chi Chi smiles, and it hurts even more to know I left this beautiful woman alone for so long.

"No, sweetheart," she says to our youngest, "but maybe if you go brush your teeth quickly, daddy might tell you a bedtime story." She looks at me, smiling again. "You'll do that for the boys, won't you Goku?" she asks.

"Of course!" I reply, hiding my feelings by laughing again. "Come on boys, I'll race you to the bathroom!"

They laugh and do as they're told. As I watch them get ready for bed, I can't help but feel sad all over again. What happened to my little boy? Gohan's all grown up now, and I don't know how I'm supposed to relate to him. It was easy when he was a kid, but what now? He's practically a man. He's even gone and found himself a girl.

I tell them a story, one from when I was a little boy, and kiss them goodnight. I hope they can forgive me for what I have done.

I go to my bedroom and sit on the bed, waiting for Chi Chi. I don't know what I'm going to say to her.

Quietly, she walks in and closes the door. Then she stands there, watching me silently. I wish she would say something.

"Its been a long time, huh, Chi?" I say finally, hating the long silence.

"Seven years," she replies coldly.

I look at my feet after that. It's too hard to look into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Chi Chi," I say in a whisper. My throat feels swollen, and my eyes are burning. I don't want to cry in front of her though; I'm supposed to be the strong one.

"Do you really mean that, Goku?" she asks, and I look up. How could she doubt me like that?

"Yes," I croak out. "I wish I could change everything."

More time drags by slowly. Eventually, she comes to sit beside me.

"You really hurt me, Goku," she says quietly.

I want to apologise, but I know sorry isn't enough. I just hope she doesn't ask me to leave permanently. I don't think I could live with that.

"Was I really that bad?" she asks, her voice breaking on the last word. I look to see tears flooding down her face, but I don't know what she's talking about.

"What do you mean, you're not bad, Chi Chi."

"Was I that bad of a wife!" she yells, "Was I that bad that you didn't want to come home? All my yelling, all my nagging, it drove you away, didn't it?"

Was that what she thought? Has she been blaming herself for my absence all these years?

"No, no, of course not, Chi Chi," I tell her, and the tears start rolling down my face too.

"I missed you, I stayed dead because I thought the world would be safer, that's all."

"You're always putting the world first, Goku," she sobs, "will I ever come first to you? Will you ever put the needs of your family first?"

"If I can," I tell her truthfully. "Sometimes I can't, though. I'm sorry."

We sit there in silence again, and she eventually stops crying.

"I forgive you," she says, looking up at me. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I married you, so I can't blame you. It's in your nature to help people, and to do things without thinking them over. I still love you, Son Goku."

"I love you too, Chi Chi."

She wraps her arms around me, and all the sick feelings disappear. She still loves me, even though I've made so many mistakes. With Chi Chi here, I suddenly feel like everything will be okay.

She makes me a better man.

_"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again…"_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to do a chapter for each character shown in the Buu saga. It won't be repeating the same stuff over again though, I just thought it would be cool to get inside the heads of each character. The lyrics come from the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade, as I said in the disclaimer, I don't own them.


	2. Chi Chi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, and I don't own My Immortal by Evanescence.**

* * *

**Chi Chi**

_"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind."_

Here we are, alive again. I'm still worried though, my Goku is still out fighting that monster. Krillin just told me that Goku somehow came back to life…I wish he hadn't had said that. Now it's given me hope, hope that I may see my husband again.

But what if I don't?

_What if he dies again?_ The thought is fleeting, small, and straight away I catch myself. How could I doubt him? I am his wife; I should support him. Right now, he needs my prayers, my words of hope, more than anything.

Still, I can't help the negative thoughts. Now that I know he's alive, I want more than anything for him to come home. Home where he should have been for all this time.

Yes, I know I'm luckier than most widows. Most don't know what happens to their loved ones after death; I on the other hand have always had ways of finding out. Most know that death means death, no coming back.

What hurts is that there was a chance for him to come back, he could have with the Namek dragonballs. It hurts so bad to know that he had the choice, and he chose not to.

I know its irrational- I know that he loves me, that he always has- but I can't help but wonder if I'm the reason for his choice to stay away.

I was always good at being a wife. Good at cooking, cleaning, taking care at my family. But a wife's job is also to support her husband, and I didn't do that very well, did I? I yelled, constantly, about the fighting and training. I nagged about our son's education, I nagged about Goku not helping out more. Nag, nag, nag, when all he ever did was train so that he could go and save us again, like he always does.

I would have died a long time ago if it weren't for my Goku.

I never once thanked him for saving my life.

Kami, Goku, you make me so confused. Part of me feels guilty for the way I treated you, but what about the way you treated me? You get so wrapped up in your own little world that I don't think you ever realise the reality or significance of situations.

But that's what I love about you. The way you live your life, carefree, not worried about anything, it makes me smile. It makes me feel so happy inside, Goku, when you're around. You light up my world.

The problem is when the light disappears. I'd done it before, first after your brother came, and then after you went to Namek, but it always takes a while to adjust to life in the dark. I'd become so dependent on you, Goku, that when you disappeared I stumbled around blindly. I can't even remember those days properly, I was a mess.

Life in the dark was so much harder with a new baby.

It's not your fault that you didn't know. I wasn't sure myself, the day you left to find Cell. Yes, I had all the signs of pregnancy, morning sickness, swollen breasts, but I put off going to the doctor. I told myself I'd wait until after you beat Cell, then we could go find out together. In denial, I had refused to even think of the possibility that you wouldn't come back.

I'm not in denial any longer. Of course I'm cheering for you, Goku, but I know there's a possibility you might not make it. No longer will I put you so high on that pedestal. You're not perfect, no one is. Everyone makes mistakes, so I will forgive you for not coming back seven years ago.

If you make it this time, I promise I'll be better, too.

As if you heard my thoughts, you suddenly appear on the lookout, grinning like you always do. My body reacts before my mind even has time to catch up, and I'm running to you, arms spread, throwing myself at you.

The boys are too, clinging to you like you'll disappear again any moment. I remember all the times little Goten asked about his daddy, all the times I saw sadness in Gohan's eyes. You hurt them, too.

But I know you didn't mean to. You stretch your arms around all of us, laughing and smiling your famous grin. Bending your head towards my ear, you whisper.

"Its so good to be home, Chi."

I know then that you never meant to hurt anyone; you always wanted the best for all. I love you, Son Goku, and I will forgive you, as I have before.

Still, my forgiving you will never truly erase the hurt of you staying away. I want to know you won't ever do the same thing again. But can I trust that you will choose your family, next time you're given such a choice?

No.

"_There's just too much that time cannot erase."_


	3. Videl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, and I don't own Take My Breath Away by Berlin.**

* * *

**Videl**

_"Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipating love._

_Never hesitating_

_To become the fated ones."_

I love him.

It hit me like a ton of bricks; _I love Son Gohan_. And now his father says he is dead.

It can't be true. Gohan can't die; he's too strong to die. I know I don't really understand everything about these people, but I know that Gohan can do amazing things. No one can kill something so wonderful.

The rest of the day passes in a crazed blur. I'm vaguely aware that the boys are training to beat Buu, and that more people are dying all the time, but I don't care.

The only person I care about now is Gohan. I need him now, I'm falling apart, I'll die without him. But he isn't here.

He can't be dead.

I don't know what it is, but something in my heart tells me that he is still alive. Why can't anyone else see it too?

Now that monster is up here, on the lookout, only a short distance from us all. I know I should be scared, but right now the only thing I'm afraid of is never seeing Gohan again. I never told him how much I care for him; his happy smile, his goofy laugh, all the little things he does that make me smile.

I hope he knows. He has to know! Oh, I'm so worried that he doesn't, I should have told him sooner. If I could turn back time, I'd tell him every day how much he means to me.

Now it's too late. I know Gohan's alive, in my heart I do. But now I'm dead, up in other world with the others. The world ended, and I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. I never even kissed him.

More time passes, and my heart continues to ache. This just isn't fair; I should have had time with him. I should have been able to grow up with him, marry him, have children with him.

Love sure does do some funny things to you. I've always been a bit of a feminist, I never saw myself as the girl who would want to settle down and have a few kids, with the white picket fences and a dog. Now Gohan's gone and changed all of that.

That old saying is really true, you don't know what you've got til its gone. Now I want so much to be able to build a life with Gohan, but I'll never have the chance. Kami, the fates are cruel.

Suddenly I'm back at the lookout.

"We've been wished back!" Bulma exclaims, and hope fills me once again. If I've been brought back, surely Gohan will be here too? I look around, but I can't see him anywhere, and my heart sinks. I just want to be with him.

Someone puts a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around, shocked by what I see.

Gohan. He's here, smiling down at me, as if this day never happened. I collapse on his chest, sobbing and beating him with my fists. _You made me so worried, Gohan._

He lets me take all the frustration out on him, not bothering to move at all. Finally, I've had enough, and bury myself deeper against his chest, hiding my tears from the world. I feel, his arm on my back, rubbing gently, and the weight of his head, placed on top of my own.

"Its okay now, Videl," he whispers, and I wrap my arms around him tightly. We stay like that for a while, until Goten comes along.

"Are you going to do the kissy kissy stuff now?" he asks, pulling at my shirt. Suddenly I realise where we are, and that all of Gohan's friends have been watching. How embarrassing!

We move apart, until there's a few feet between us. I know I'm blushing now, I can feel the heat all over my face. Gohan looks a little red too, to be honest.

"No way, Goten!" he tells his little brother. "It's not like that! Videl and I are just friends!"

Is that how he feels? Just friends? My stomach flips. I don't know what I will do if he doesn't love me back. I don't think I could take it.

Gohan and Goten suddenly turn around, and I follow their gaze, to see Goku, Dende and Vegeta emerge. Where's my dad? Wasn't he with them?

Gohan rushes to his dad, and my worry eases when I see my own father step around the corner. I head towards him, but stop dead in my tracks when I see the monster behind him. Dad reassures me its okay, Buu won't hurt anyone else, and I reply by giving dad the biggest hug I can. I'm so glad he's okay.

Everything goes fast after that. Everyone is talking excitedly, making plans for get togethers and celebrations, but all I'm interested in is Gohan. I watch him as he talks to his dad, and plays with his brother. I don't want to interrupt his family reunion, so I decide I'll have to talk to him another time.

My capsule plane is still in my pocket, so I use it to fly dad and I home. There's a puppy too, and dad said we're keeping him. He's so cute, so I'm pretty happy about that.

Mr Buu, as dad tells me to call him, flies beside our plane. He's going to live with us, apparently. Honestly, I think my dad may have lost his mind. The pink monster still gives me the creeps, just yesterday he was blowing people up, but I don't say anything. I don't want to make him mad.

Now I can't sleep. I've been lying here for over an hour, but I can't get Gohan out of my mind. What happened to the resolve I had before I died? I said that if I saw him again, I'd tell him I loved him straight away. So why didn't I do it this afternoon?

Fear. I hate to admit it- I always like to feel strong- but right now I'm afraid he won't like me. What a coward I am, too scared to tell a boy I have a crush on him.

That decides it for me. I don't want to be a coward, so it's about time I faced things head on. I'm going to tell Gohan how I feel, and I'm going to tell him now.

I pull on some clothes and jump out my window. Thank goodness I can fly, it won't be too long now until I'm at Gohan's.

I sense someone heading directly for me, and stop, wondering who would be out flying at this time. Before I even have a chance to think about it he's there, floating in front of me.

"Hi Videl," Gohan starts, "I wanted to talk to you about something." His voice sounds shaky, and I can tell he's nervous.

"Hi," I reply, "I wanted to say something, too."

Its silent after that, and the minutes drag by slowly, while we continue to stare at each other. I don't know where to begin, but it's too late to back down now.

"Gohan, I…" I begin, but my sentence is snuffed out by the lips that are now pressed against my own. After the initial shock, I reciprocate the gesture, pressing back and deepening our kiss.

I could do this forever, but all to soon he pulls away, his eyes searching my own.

"I love you, Videl."

"I love you, too," I whisper back, before his lips connect with mine again.

I think this might just be the best day of my life.

_"Take my breath away"_

* * *

**A/N:** I know the "I feel like marrying Gohan" thing in this chapter might seem a bit too out there, but I'm trying to get at the fact that she's mourning for the opportunities she will never have, not that she actually wants to drag him down the aisle right then and there lol.

Anyway, thank you to those who have reviewed so far. I'm getting a lot of requests for Vegeta lol, don't worry, his chapter will be up soon enough...

I hope you guys and girls liked this chapter. :)


	4. Gohan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, and I don't own Three Little Birds by Bob Marley either.**

**Gohan**

"_Don't worry about a thing_

'_cause every little thing gonna be all right._

_Singin: don't worry about a thing…"_

I hugged Dad, patting him on the back. I knew he'd do it; he always saves us.

My Dad is a hero. Once, Goten asked me what he was like. _'He's like an angel,'_ I had replied. Yes, my father was an angel. An angel who died, seven years ago.

Until yesterday, it had been seven years since I had seen him. What hurts the most is that I know his death was my fault. I may have not have made the fatal blast, but my actions had killed my father, my amazing dad.

I will always regret my actions. The worst thing about memory is that its often the most traumatic experiences that you remember. I remember the day I fought Cell with perfect clarity.

No one knows how much that day has haunted me.

Its part of the reason I stopped training so much. I didn't even mind that mom made me study so much, it took my mind off Cell. If I trained, however, I remembered training with my dad. Then I remembered his confidence in me, then my stupidity.

Why did I have to go and be so damn cocky!

Because of me, my stupid decision to drag the fight out, to savour the victory, Cell had chosen to self-destruct.

And dad had chosen to give up his life to save us all.

It was one of the reasons why I didn't mind the fact that Hurcule took credit for the destruction of Cell. I may have killed Cell, but I also killed the greatest hero that had ever walked this planet.

I didn't deserve any praise. What I did, was as bad as any villain.

I looked over to see Videl standing with her father, his arms around her much smaller frame. She talked about how annoying her dad could be sometimes, but I could tell that she loved him dearly.

I wonder what she would think of me if she found out what I did.

I feel sick at that thought; she would probably think I was terrible. Did she think I was terrible now? I've hid so many things from her, I never told her I was a Saiyan, I never told her what really happened at the Cell games…hell, she probably feels like she doesn't even know me anymore.

That hurts, because I really want to know her.

Growing up in the country, I've never really known any girls. Sure, I bumped into a few here and there, but the only constant females in my life have been Bulma, and my mom. So I'm not that good when it comes to knowing how to act around the opposite sex.

But I realised something, in these last few weeks.

I love Videl.

When I first met Videl, I just thought she was crazy. Always following me around, trying to unmask 'Saiyaman,' she made life kind of hard.

But then I got to know her better. She just wanted to beat Saiyaman because she wanted to be the best. She was a hard worker, in all aspects of life. And she cared about the people, always risking her life, not for the fame, but for the sake of others.

That was the first thing I realised about Videl; she was a good person.

Well, maybe it wasn't the _first_ thing I noticed about Videl. To be honest, the first thing I noticed about her was actually how pretty she was. Even in her tomboy outfits, she always looked great to me, far better than all the other girls in our class.

I had been annoyed at first, when she first made me teach her how to fly. But when her ten days of training were over, I felt sad. Secretly, I didn't want her to go, and I missed her company. And the way she smelled, and her laugh, and how nice her butt looked in those shorts.

What can I say? I'm a teenage guy.

It was when she fought Spopovich, that I finally realised the extent of my feelings for her. As I saw her getting beaten, it made me so mad, mad enough that I almost lost control. I don't want to think of what would've happened had he not stopped when he did.

I think I would have ripped his throat out. Literally.

But now we're all safe. Dad defeated Kid Buu, with the help of Vegeta- and even Hurcule- and the world can go back to normal once more.

Which leaves me with the question, what am I going to do about Videl?

I suppose I have to tell her, although she probably doesn't feel the same way about me. I'm not really too keen on getting rejected.

She's been staring at me a bit today, so maybe she does like me. She always looks away when she sees I've caught her looking. She really is beautiful; I like the way her cheeks turn pink, and how she glances back at me demurely.

Does she even realise what she's doing to me?

She leaves then, flying in her capsule plane with her dad, and the puppy. Buu flies along beside them, something that I'm not too happy about.

"That Buu can be trusted, so don't worry," my dad tells me. I still feel funny about leaving Videl with him around, but if dad isn't worried, I suppose I shouldn't be either.

Eventually, we all say our goodbyes to everyone on the lookout. I tell Piccolo that I'll come visit soon, and he smiles, something he only really does for me.

Even though I don't see him that often these days, Piccolo is still one of the most important people in my life. After my dad died, it was Piccolo who saw through my happy façade, and actually acknowledged that I was having a hard time.

The best thing about Piccolo is that he doesn't lie. He just tells it like it is, regardless of whether it might be offensive. When my dad died, he told me straight up that I had made a huge mistake during the fight.

But he also told me that dad's death wasn't my fault, and I felt better, knowing that that was what he really thought. Like I said before, Piccolo doesn't lie to me.

Dad used instant transmission to get us back home. Straight away, mom set to work making us dinner.

I always feel sorry for her, having to feed so many Saiyans. And its not like we can help her either, we have a tendency to break the china by accident.

I can tell something is bothering dad, but I don't let him know that I can see past his happy front. Today should be a day for celebration, its Goten's first night with dad home, and I don't want to ruin it for him.

Its amazing, really, just how much Goten is like dad, even though mom's the one who has brought him up. They both have the same innocence, _exactly_ the same looks, and the same ability to make everyone around feel happy.

I suppose tonight I shouldn't worry about the negative things, I should focus on the positive- the fact that my family is back together at last. I hope this is the way it will always stay.

When its time for bed, dad comes and tells us a story, about his very first martial arts tournament. I close my eyes; happy to listen to the voice I've missed for so long.

When he finishes, he kisses Goten on the head, tucking him in, before heading over to my bed.

"I guess you're too old for that now, huh?" he asks, sadness evident in his eyes.

"No way, dad," I whisper back. I'm afraid that if I speak any louder, I might actually break down. I've really missed having him around.

He smiles, but his smile is a sad one, before he leans down, kissing my forehead like he used to do all those years ago. Then he switches off the light, shutting the door quietly after that. I hear him walk into his room, followed by mom, but I don't hear anything after that for a while.

Goten starts to snore quietly, but I can't get to sleep. I hear voices coming from my parents' room, but they're too quiet to know what they're saying. I guess they have a lot to talk about.

Mom's voice rises for a moment, but after that its silent. After a while, I hear the same noises that I remember hearing as a kid. I didn't use to know what it was, but now I know better.

I wish I didn't know. I'd rather not hear.

I roll over, pulling my pillow over my head in attempt to block out the sounds. It doesn't work, and I decide that I have to get out before I go crazy. Quietly, so that I don't wake Goten, I open the window and slip out, closing it behind me.

I look up at the stars, it's a clear night, and it's beautiful. _Not as beautiful as Videl._

Suddenly, I can't stand being here any longer. I have to be with her, I have to tell her how I feel. The events of the past few days have just been to crazy, what if I never had the chance to see her again?

I don't even want to think about it. She's too important to me now.

I run through the forest near our home, making sure I'm a safe distance from the house before taking off. I'm not sure if dad will notice me leaving or not, and I hope that if he does, he just decides to ignore it.

I use my new form to fly as fast as I can, rather than turning Super Saiyan. Its good, because no one will see me from the ground, so I don't have to worry about any 'gold fighter' sightings.

Soon, I can sense Videl's ki, too. What is she doing? I realise she's headed straight for me, and I get that nervous sick feeling in my stomach.

Maybe she wanted to see me tonight?

Now I don't know what to say to her, and I'm freaking out. How could I be so stupid? I'm going to make an absolute fool out of myself.

Before I have much more of a chance to think, I'm already there, hovering in front of her.

"Hi Videl," I say, hoping she didn't notice the fact that my voice just broke, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hi," she replies, her voice also a little nervous, "I wanted to say something, too."

She wants to say something. _She wants to say something._ She must feel the same way, why else would she be out here in the middle of the night?

I want to tell her how I feel, but nothings coming out of my mouth. What can I do? I can't just stay here staring at her; she'll think I'm a freak!

_What do I do?_

Suddenly, I know exactly what I need to do. Words just won't be enough, anyway. I need to show her how I feel.

As I start moving, I here her begin to say something, but its too late to stop now.

I kiss her.

At first I feel her tense up, and I worry that this was the wrong idea. You don't go round kissing girls without their permission!

She kisses me back.

My heart starts to pound, and I'm kissing her like there's no tomorrow. This is so much better than I imagined it would be.

I still have to speak to her, though.

I pull away, and I hear her sigh, her sweet breath blowing on my cheek. I look into her eyes, hoping that she feels the same way for me, and gaining courage by what I see in her.

"I love you, Videl."

There, I said it. Now at least she knows.

"I love you, too," she replies, and my heart soars. She loves me!

I kiss her again, holding her close to me, never wanting to let her go. I don't know how long we stay there for, but when I finally look up the stars have moved from their original positions.

"Gohan," Videl starts laughing, "what are you wearing?"

"Huh?" I look down too see that I'm in nothing but what I wore to bed, which were a pair of boxer shorts with teddies on them, and a white tank top. How did I forget the most basic thing, like getting dressed? "Ohh…" I trail off, blushing furiously.

"So you this is what you do in the middle of the night, fly around in your underwear?" she questions teasingly.

"Look, I can explain!" I begin, trying to save myself. She just laughs, before kissing me again.

"I get it, you were just in bed, and spontaneously decided to talk to me, right?" she says.

"Yeah. I didn't even think about clothes," I laugh nervously.

"All I could think about was you, Gohan."

I kiss her forehead, hugging her tighter.

Tonight is definitely about the positive things in life.

_"'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed in the last chapter, its great to get your feedback! I hope you liked this one... Its longer than the rest because there were so many things I felt I had to cover.


End file.
